Familiar & Unfamiliar
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Clare writes a poem about the second kiss she and Eli shared except...well, the poem goes a bit further than she expected. But what happens when Eli gets a hold of Clare's poem? So many familiar and unfamiliar things happen, in just a few minutes.


**So I just saw the latest episode of Degrassi and absolutely LOVED the Eclare kiss. They're my favorite couple on Degrassi and I got the urge to write something based of their kiss so here it is. I wanted to get it up before the next episode. Here's _Familiar & Unfamiliar_. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare Edwards sat on the floor between bookcases toward the back of the school library, writing in a notebook. Although she had been having trouble with her advanced writing class, she was glad she took it, it inspired her to write. And right now she was writing a poem about what had happened only a few hours ago. She had finished her exam and came to her usual hiding place in the library. She was still worried someone might find out she set off the stink bomb, even if it was only so Adam wouldn't get beat up by Fitz.

As she wrote the last few lines a voice behind her said, "Still in hiding Edwards?" Clare jumped nearly a mile in the air, placing a hand over her frantically beating heart. She spun around to see Eli poking his head between the books on the shelf behind her.

"Eli will you stop that?" she said. Eli chuckled and walked around the bookcase to sit next to her. Clare quickly shut her notebook, but Eli put a hand on the page before she could.

"What are you writing?" he asked, plucking the notebook from her grasp. Clare's face flushed pink. She couldn't let Eli read the poem she had written. She reached for it, but Eli stood up and held it above his head. Clare jumped up to get it, but to no avail.

"Eli, come on," she pleaded. Eli just smirked that half-smirk of his. He leaned close to Clare and – for a moment – she thought he was going to kiss her again. But at the last minute, his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered, "You'll have to catch me." And then he sped off. Clare let out a frustrated sigh before grabbing her bag and chasing Eli down the halls of Degrassi. They attracted more than a few odd glances, but Clare didn't care. She _had _to get her notebook back.

She chased Eli out the doors. He was heading toward the student parking lot.

_No, no, no, no _Clare thought frantically. He couldn't off been doing what she thought he was. Oh, but he was. Before she could catch him, Eli jumped into his hearse. Clare tugged at the door, but he locked them.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, open this door!" Clare shouted. Eli just shrugged and pointed at his ears, mouthing, "I can't hear you." He made of big show of reclining his seat, putting his feet up on the dashboard as he opened Clare's notebook and read her poem. Clare sighed. It was too late now. She sat on the hood of the hearse, but couldn't bring herself to look at Eli and watch his reaction to her poem. It had been about the kiss he had given her a few hours ago, before his French exam:

_Familar/Unfamiliar_

_Flirtation_

_Teasing_

_His half smirk_

_Familiar_

_Lips_

_Pressed together_

…_not part of a school project_

_Unfamiliar_

_Unlike kisses of the past_

_So innocent and quick_

_This one is…unfamiliar_

_Beliefs fly out the window when our lips meet again_

_..and get to know each other better_

_Breathing labored and quick_

_Tongues doing a forbidden, sensual dance_

_Hot_

_Frantic_

_Quick_

_Sexy_

_It ends too soon_

_I want more_

_So much more_

_For not just our lips, but our bodies to know one another_

_Let me know the pale skin behind the dark clothes_

_Discard my flowered clothes of innocence_

_Let's become more…familiar…with each other_

Clare blushed. She couldn't believe she had written that. Her parent would send her to a convent if they ever saw it. Geez, Clare could have a dirty mind when she wanted to. As if writing those vampire stories as **Madame Degrassi **wasn't enough. And she wasn't even done with the poem! Lord knows where it would have gone!

The car door opened and Clare kept her eyes fixed on the black hood of the car. She felt Eli's hand touch her chin and tilt her face up toward his. He laid her notebook down beside her, closed.

"I liked it," he said with a smirk. Clare blushed, licking her lips nervously.

"I-I usually don't write stuff like that," she stammered, "That was so out of character for me. I-" Eli silenced Clare by pressing his lips to hers in a kiss, possibly more heated than their last. Clare felt herself melt when his tongue met hers again.

"I…liked…it," Eli said between kisses. Clare couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Oh," was all she could say. Eli chuckled.

"We have an hour until our next exam," he said, "Why don't we let out lips become a little more _familiar _with each other?" Clare giggled and Eli pulled her in for another kiss.

**So there is **_**Familiar & Unfamiliar**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
